Green Lantern Rebirth
by planer sage
Summary: Shinji Ikari, the broken hero, finds himself in a new universe, with a new purpose, as a Green Lantern. But when his first mission sends him crashing to earth alone, he'll need the help of some new friends to save the day.
1. Chapter 1

There are many universes in existence. Each of these universes has its own history, rules, and Heroes. In one universe a shattered boy who is too pathetic to be called a hero drifts into space locked inside a man made god.

In another universe sits a lonely man on a lonely planet surrounded by seven lanterns. He is the last living being, all others having died as the universe slowly crawled to its end. His name was Sodam Yat and he was the last green lantern, the sole possessor of the green energy of willpower and the host of Ion the embodiment of willpower, though with the fading of life in the universe Ion was no more than a whisper in his mind. He is also the guardian of the last remnants of power of each of the seven colors of the emotional spectrum and their embodiments, though since he was the last living being in the universe he didn't know what he was guarding them for, but it was his final duty and he would see it through to the end. So Sodam sat and stared in to the blinding white abyss of the universes end as his small resting place was slowly drawn into it.

"_Please lantern, we do not have to die here"_ Parallax whimpered from his battery.

"I am tired demon, and this is finally my opportunity to rest", Sodam said.

"You think even the end of the universe will quell my rage?" Butcher the rage entity growled.

"It does not matter" Sodam said as his planet began to rumble and the light increased. Sodam felt his form stretch and compress as he was drawn in to the final collapse. It was not a pleasant experience, but it was not as bad as he thought.

"NO I WILL NOT VANISH!" Parallax shouted and burst forth from his battery, his own fear giving him a burst of power.

"There is nowhere for you to run. Have hope, you will be reborn in the new universe" Adara the embodiment of hope said.

"NO! I WANT TO LIVE!" Ophidian the embodiment of greed shouted as it too struggled out of its lantern to escape.

"Then let us combine our powers to tear through this dying universe and into a fresh one" Butcher cried and emerging from his lantern and sending a stream of energy into the center of the collapsing universe.

"YES!" Ophidian said and added his power to the butchers, with Parallax adding his

"Wait!" Sodam said and tried to call on his power, but without the will of the universe he had nearly nothing left. Sodam could only watch as the combined power of three godlike beings (despite their weakness) ripped through the even weaker membrane of the dying universe and burst into another. Cursing Sodam summoned enough energy to fly as Adara, Proselyte the embodiment of compassion and the predator the embodiment of love followed him. As they burst through into the new universe he felt a surge of willpower into him. Putting on speed he saw the three terrors making their way toward earth, soaking up the rays of its yellow sun he felt his superpowers awaken and added his natural flight to his lantern power to speed up. Now only a few feet away he summoned his will and made a net to catch the three demons in a net of green light. The three struggled until with a mighty roar the butcher burned through his still weak powers. Surging forward he saw the three heading toward something in the distance. It looked like a crucified figure with a strange red helix rotating in front of it. As he watched the three vanished inside of it.

"_Ion, can we go after it?"_ he asked the entity that had been part of his being for so long and got a silent affirmative. Summoning his powers and flanked by the other embodiments he turned himself into energy and entered the strange construct. Swirling chaos surrounded him then he found himself above an earth city. Looking around he saw the three embodiments of fear, rage, and greed hovering over a spot on a beach.

He didn't know how long he had been here; all he knew was that it had been him, then Asuka. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She had found the strength to sit up but had yet to say a word

"_She probably hates me, and I don't blame her. How did it come to this?" _He wondered as he stared out at the ocean.

"_Well, I wanted to live, even if I'm hurt and betrayed, so I guess the first thing to do is find some food"_ He thought as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Asuka asked dully.

"To find food" Shinji said.

"Well then we should get going" Asuka said surprising Shinji so much that he looked at her as she got easily to her feet.

"Aren't you hurt?" Shinji asked.

"These bandages are mostly for show" Asuka said easily moving her arm. He turned to walk up the beach when a flash of light in the sky made him look up. What he saw would have made anyone else run for the hills, but considering what he had been through seeing monsters made of red, yellow, and orange energy flying toward them hardly fazed him.

"Are those angels?" Shinji asked out loud.

"Does it really matter?" Asuka asked as the monsters stopped and hovered over them.

"Greetings"The yellow creature, which looked like a giant lizard, said. The other creatures resembled a giant red bull and an orange snake.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"I am Parallax the embodiment of fear" The creature croaked.

"I am the Butcher, the embodiment of rage" The bull roared.

"I am Ophidian the embodiment of greed" The snake hissed.

"And what the hell do you want with us?" Asuka demanded.

"We feed on emotion, it is our being and sustenance, but more than that, we wish to take hosts to spread our power" Parallax said.

"Enough Parallax" Sodam Yat shouted.

Sodam had finally caught up the three embodiments to find them speaking with two human youths.

"Enough Parallax" Sodam shouted.

"You are one lantern and embodiment against three" Parallax hissed.

"He is not alone" Adara said hovering next to Sodam with proselyte on his other side.

"Predator, what side wills you choose?" Parallax asked.

"Neither, I will guard these children, so that whoever wins shall have hosts waiting for them" Predator said, crouching its monstrous crystalline form next to Asuka and Shinji.

"So that you may take them for your own?" The butcher demanded.

"Neither of them have enough love to become star sapphires" Predator said.

"Yes, neither of them are able to produce enough fear to be yellow lanterns either" Parallax said.

"The girl has more than enough rage to be a red lantern" The butcher said, and Asuka stared at it in fascination.

"Then why guard them?" Ophidian asked.

"I have my reasons" it said.

"You will incase them in crystal and turn them into star sapphires!" Parallax croaked and shot a beam of yellow energy at predator. A wall of sapphire sprang up and blocked the blast and predator shot a blast of sapphire energy at the yellow monster that brought up a shield. Butcher reared up and breathed gout of flame toward predator only to be intercepted by Adara who doused the flames.

"Enough!" The blue bird shouted.

"One of these children is not even real" Adara said and with a great shriek the beach, the red ocean, and Asuka shattered like broken glass, leaving everyone in darkness lit only by the light of the embodiments.

"What's going on? Where's Asuka?" Shinji demanded as fear flooded through him.

"She was nothing but a figment of your imagination and a creation of the woman who controls this place" Adara said and flapping her wings glowed with blue energy, and with a twist of reality Yue Ikari was standing beside her son.

"What are you? How did you enter Unit 01?" She demanded.

"Yue Ikari, you have great hope, you will be my vessel" Adara said and before anyone could stop it entered into the woman, causing the three other entities to howl with rage. Before they could do anything Yui/Adara and Sodam/Ion combined there powers and in a mixture of blue and green light contained the three negative embodiments in a net of light while the three embodiments struggled mightily to break free.

"_I don't understand what's going on here, but I want to help"_ Shinji thought feeling a fire grow inside him, I fire that Sodam felt as well.

"_That boy, could he be?"_ Sodam thought as power ring flew from his body and hovered in front of Shinji.

"Shinji Ikari you have great will" the ring said.

With calm certainty the boy slipped the ring on his finger and felt power flow through him. Focusing his mind the same way he did when he synced with unit-01 he imagined a net and a net of green light sprang out of his ring and settled over the three embodiments along with the other two. However the three forgot about the predator who surged forward and broke the net holding the other embodiments.

"What are you doing?" Sodam shouted.

"Think about it lantern, as much as you despise us, all emotions are necessary for existence" The crystalline embodiment said.

"Predator is right" Adara said, ceasing her own attack.

"You have held to your duty through the life of your universe Sodam Yat. It is time to rest" Adara said. Sodam floated to the ground and sank to his knees.

"I am tired, so tired" He said as a mass of green energy emerged from him and coalesced into a green whale like entity.

"Ion" Sodam said.

"Sodam Yat, you have been my avatar and a guardian of the universe to the end of its life, however you can still go on to guard another universe" Ion said.

"No old friend, I am tired, I want to finally rest and meet my old friends again" He said and began to fade again.

"Wait a minute, what about me?" Shinji demanded. Sodam turned his head and smiled at the boy before holding out his hand. The green ring on the man's finger left it and flew onto Shinji's finger; merging with the ring he had been given.

"You are my successor, boy. I sense you have great willpower within you, use it wisely" He said then vanished.

"But use it for what?" Shinji whispered to himself as the other emotional embodiments began to glow.

"We have reached another universe, one brimming with fear" Parallax growled

"And greed" Ophidian hissed

"And rage" the butcher roared as they glowed brighter. With the feeling of the universe compressing they combined their power and ripped a hole in thin air. When Shinj's vision cleared he saw a swirling portal in the sky.

"What happens now?" Shinji asked.

"We follow" Predator said standing next to him.

"For there is also love in the universe" Predator said

"And hope" Adara/Yui said

"And of course willpower" Ion said and before Shinji could react the embodiment poured into him, and he felt power and knowledge on par with third impact pour into him, but warm, inviting and companionable, then it was gone.

"What happened?" Shinji asked.

"You are not yet ready for my power, but I will exist in your ring until you need me" Ion said.

"Now fly" it said, and Shinji felt himself lift off the ground. Bracing himself, he willed himself forward through the portal, his mother and predator right behind him. He shot out of the portal to see that is was a hole in the core of Unite01 which was silently roaring it's agony into the vacuum of space. Putting her hands out, Yue shot a blast of blue energy into the core of Unit 01 healing the fracture and putting it back to sleep.

"So what do we do now?" Shinji asked.

"Adara says that this universe has no core, and wants to build one" Yue said.

"I sense a star sapphire and Zamorans, I shall seek them out" Predator said.

"What should I do?" Shinji asked. The sapphire beast turned to him and looked him up and down.

"You are a needy child aren't you? You have your own corp of green lanterns; I can sense them from here. You're ring can take you to them" Predator said and raced of in sapphire light.

"What about unit 01?" Shinji asked.

"I shall keep it with me as I explore this universe. It will be safest that way" Yue said.

"So I guess its goodbye again" Shinji said.

"For now, but Adara says that the blue and green energy function best together, so I am sure that we will meet again, but she also says that you need to seek out the green lantern corp and gain training with your ring" Shinji held up his hand and looked at the ring on his finger, feeling the power surging through him.

"Alright, I'll do it" He said.


	2. Chapter 2

Green lantern

Rebirth

In brightest day

"So this is Oa?" Shinji asked his ring/ion. He had been flying for three days straight, his ring sustaining him in the vacuum of space. That didn't mean he wasn't starving at the end of it.

"Yes, the center of the universe where green lanterns are trained" The ring responded.

"So how do I enter training?" Shinji asked as he descended through the atmosphere

"Ask someone" The ring replied.

"Very funny" Shinji grumbled

"I was not joking" his ring responded.

"_Getting along with this thing is going to be hard" _He thought.

"I heard that" The ring responded to his thoughts as he hovered over the most astounding city he had ever seen. Soaring spires and towers dotted a crystal clear skyline that did not have a hint of pollution in it, and the entire place hummed with the vibrancy and energy he felt in his ring.

"This is nothing like Tokyo 3" Shinji said to himself as he slowly flew through the city.

"Hold poozer" A deep voice shouted followed by a blast of green energy that passed just in front of him. Acting on instinct Shinji turned to face where the blast came from and willed his A.T. field into existence. Responding the ring generated a hexagonal shield in front of him. Looking through the green tint, he saw three aliens flying toward him wearing black and green uniforms. Before the angel war they would have terrified him but now the seemed almost normal. The one in the lead was gigantic and vaguely porcine, the second looked like a giant chicken, and the third was a severely beautiful woman with purple skin.

"Identify yourself" The pig man shouted.

"I'm Shinji Ikari. I'm here to train as a Green Lantern" He said holding up the hand with the ring on it"

"How did you get that?" The man asked seizing the boys hand in a firm but disconcertingly delicate grip.

"It's a long story" Shinji said and the man's grip tightened.

"Then you better start talking" he growled.

"Perhaps the boy's story is better told in front of the guardians" The chicken man said.

"Agreed" The woman said.

"Come along Poozer" The man's said and floating behind him pushed Shinji forward. They flew toward a large building in what looked like the center of the city.

"Where are we going?" Shinji asked.

"To meet with the guardians of the universe" the Chicken man said.

"And who are they?" Shinji asked.

"Stowe the questions. You'll know when we get there" The pig man said.

"Forgive our friend Killowag. He is, blunt" The chicken man said.

"Allow me to introduce ourselves. You have already met Killowag. My name is Tomar Re and this is Laira" He said gesturing to himself and the woman.

"It's nice to meet you" Shinji said bowing to the woman in mid air who bowed back.

"Stow you three, we're here" He said as they floated into a giant entrance hall. A giant door whooshed open and the four of them floated into a room that looked like a giant floating conference room. Looking up Shinji saw that there were six blue skinned humans, five men and two women sitting at a floating conference table.

"Lantern Killowag, what is the meaning of this?" a severe looking man with a pony tail demanded.

"Pardon the intrusion guardian Appa, but we seem to have a new member of the corp" Killowag said and reaching behind Shinji pushed him forward.

"Who are you?" The sever guardian asked with narrowed eyes, reminding him too much of his father.

"My name is Shinji Ikari, and I guess I'm a Green Lantern" He said weakly.

"This is absurd. The ring would never choose a child, and never one so indecisive looking" The guardian Appa said.

"Yet you forget Appa that lantern Arisia is not much older than this boy and she was uncertain when she first joined the corp" A second, kinder Guardian said.

"Lantern Rabb is a Graxonite whose family has a long history in the corp. This is a human child of unknown origin. Child how did you come by that ring?" Appa asked. No knowing what to do, Shinji went ahead and told the whole story, about Tokyo 3, the angel war, third impact, and how the emotional embodiments found him inside Unit-01. He did keep secret the fact that Ion was hidden in his ring.

"So you possess the ring of the last lantern in the universe?" Appa asked condescendingly.

"I sense no falsehood in his words Appa, and stranger things have happened" The kind guardian said.

"You supposed to let this, _child_ join the corp Ganthet? Do we not already have three Green Lanterns from earth already?" Appa demanded of the one called Ganthet.

"It is the ring who chooses the bearer Appa. Are do _you _suggest we strip the boy of his wring and cast him out? If his story is true he does not have anywhere else to go" Ganthet said.

"Very well, we shall put it to a vote. All those in favor of letting this boy join our ranks?" Appa asked and four Guardians raised their hands.

"Very well then. Shinji Ikari, welcome to the Green Lantern corp" Ganthet said.

"And since you brought him to us sergeant Kilowagg I see no reason you cannot start his training immediately" Appa said.

"As you wish" Kilowagg said as the four of them floated out.

"Welcome to the corp, young Shinji" Tomar Re said.

"He's not a member of the corp, not until he passes training" Kilowagg said.

"Training?" Shinji asked, and the pig man gave him a sadistic smile.

"Bust first, food and rest. You have flown for days with no sustenance but your ring energy"

"I want to know how you did that without a battery" Killowag said as they changed direction.

"Maybe my rings different?" Shinji asked. He didn't tell them that Ion had given him a rundown on how the rings usually needed recharging, and that Sadam's ring (now Shinji's) only needed to be charged when it ran out of power, and that Ion himself could keep the ring charged in emergencies.

"_Now that you are on Oa, it will be up to you to keep the ring sufficiently charged"_ He said into Shinji's mind and he suddenly felt the power level in the ring in the back of his mind. At the moment it had a brimming feeling.

"Probably. I'm surprised the guardians didn't want to examine it" Tomar Re said as they landed in front of a smaller building.

"Welcome to the commissary, we have food from all over the universe here" Tomar Re said, and Shinji's stomach gave a loud growl.

"Come" Tomar said. Shinji managed to get a bowl of rice with vegetables and cup of coffee and wolf it down, along with a second, and a third. After finishing his third bowl of rice he gave a contented sigh which turned into a jaw cracking yawn.

"Now you should get some rest. The barracks are this way" Tomar said and led him out of the commissary. They flew to a third large building, smaller than the guardians building but larger than the commissary. He led Shinji inside and through a crowd of aliens.

"I didn't realize there were so many" Shinji said looking every which way. After fighting angels, none of these odd beings scared him, just interested him.

"There are over 3600 green lanterns from all over the universe" Tomar said as they entered into a narrow hall lined with doors.

"Here is an empty room" Tomar said and pushed a small button. The door slid upward revealing a small room about the size of a closet with a bed and a small sink.

"It is a bit small" Tomar said.

"It's fine" Shinji said smiling slightly.

"Very well then. Get some rest" Tomar said.

"You'll need it" Killowag said.

"Thank you all for everything" Shinji said turning and bowing to the three lanterns. Tomar and Laira smiled, and Killowag just grunted. Shinji stepped inside and the door it slid shut behind him, leaving him in darkness. He found the bed and all but fell into it. Lifting his hand he stared at his ring glowing faintly in the dark.

"_Misato, Asuka, are you alright? Are you even alive? If I go home, to earth, will you even be there? Maybe I can ask the guardians?" _Thoughts like these, as well as regret chased themselves through his mind as he fell asleep.

**Second Chapter up. Shinji hasn't realized he is in another Universe, but he will as he works through basic training and meets Hal and the other earth lanterns. Next chapter will be Shinji trying to survive Killowaggs boot camp. Eventually this story will feed into the young justice cartoon show, so till then. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Green Lantern**

**Rebirth**

**Chapter 3**

Shinji woke up early the next morning, or at least he thought it was morning. It turned out the barrack had advanced shower facilities that didn't even use water. He didn't know how it worked but when he walked out he felt clean and his breath tasted better. He flew to the commissary and got breakfast among a smaller crowed than yesterday. Tomar, Kilowog, and Laira weren't there so he found a table to himself and ate silently.

"Um how long until basic training?" Shinji asked his ring. He didn't feel excited about boot camp with the mean looking Kilowog, but he didn't feel he had any choice.

"_Story of my life"_ he thought.

"Basic training begins in one hour in training ground 1" the ring answered and computerized voice, not the Ion voice he had grown comfortable with over the past few days.

"Ion, are you there" He asked the ring quietly.

"The being called Ion cannot be located" The ring responded.

"_Great, so Ion has abandoned me too" _He thought bitterly as he took his dishes back up to the counter.

"So where is training ground 1?" Shinji asked, and the ring began to pull him by his finger.

"Okay, hold on" He said and started flying in the direction of the rings pull. After ten minutes of flying the ring pulled him down to a building and the pulling stopped.

"Guess this is the place" He said to himself and walked inside. He found that the building was nothing but an empty space, like a giant hanger, or a gym.

"And I'm the first here, terrific" He grumbled and sat down against a wall to wait.

"It would go a lot faster if I had my old SDAT" He said to himself imagining the small player he had left back at NERVE. Instantly a green version of his player (complete with ear buds) appeared in front of him. He gingerly put the ear buds in his ears and pressed the play button. Instantly his old music came pouring out of the headphones. Resting his head against the wall, he let the music wash over him. When one song ended the other began, then fed into another without him having to press the rewind button. Shinji sat there the whole hour in a daze, and only jerked out of it when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking up in surprise he saw a pretty girl looking down at him, a puzzled look on her face.

"Um Hello, I'm here for basic training, I still had an hour before it started, so I thought I would come here and wait" He said lamely. He had never been good around people, but girls in general were always a sore point.

"Never met anyone eager to take Kilowog's basic training course" The girl said as Shinji got to his feet. Now that they were both standing he saw that she had blond hair, blue eyes, pointed ears and Orange skin. She was also wearing a white blouse and short green skirt that flattered her figure.

"I'm not really, but I didn't have any where else to be, and I didn't want to make him angry by being late" Shinji said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well you certainly aren't that the girl said smiling at him"

"So you're her for basic training too?" He asked feeling more and more stupid.

"Unfortunately. I mean I help save the universe and I still have to take basic training" She sighed.

"You saved the universe?" Shinji asked, impressed.

"How new are you?" The girl asked.

"I just got my ring a few days ago" Shinji said.

"So this is the new human recruit huh?" A gravelly voice said behind him. Turning Shinji looked up, and up, and up into the face of a living rock.

"What does that make now, four of you?" the stone asked.

"Come and Fraggle, there are only two human green lanterns" The girl said.

"Two too many if you ask me" The rock said.

"Will no one asked you" A soft voice said and a small figure stepped out from behind the living rock. It was another girl, this one with Orangish skin and black hair.

"Soranik Sinestro, and you are?" The girl said thrusting out her hand.

"Shinji Ikari" Shinji said shaking the girls hand.

"I'm Arisia Rabb" The orange skinned girl said offering her own hand which Shinji shook.

"I heard the Guardians mention you. They said you're family had a long history with the Corp" Shinji said.

"Um, yeah. My mom, dad, granddad and uncle were all lanterns" Arisia said.

"Were? What happened to them?" Shinji asked.

"They died" Kilowog said behind them. The four of them turned to face their instructor.

"And let that be your first lesson. A Green lanterns life expectancy is short. Very few of us actually retire" Kilowog said.

"So, still want to be a Lantern?" Kilowog said staring Shinji in the eye.

"Well, I don't even know what it really means to be a lantern" Shinji said quietly dropping his eyes, and causing Kilowog to grunt in disgust.

"Green lanterns are intergalactic peacekeepers. That means we try to keep trouble in the universe to a minimum. But it's dangerous work, so if you're not sure about being here, take off your rings and leave, or you'll be sure to end up dead" He explained walking up and down along their line.

"Well, I'll ask one last time. Do any of you poozers want to quit?" He asked.

"No sir" They all said in unison.

"_I won't run away" _Shinji said silently to himself.

"Alright, let's get started. The old instructor, the cold hearted bastard who trained me, stripped us of our rings and put us through one hell of a world after another. I don't do that. What I will do is put you through endurance and training exercise with your rings that will make you wish I would do that, or kill you" He said.

"Let's get started" He said. Many of those days were hard for Shinji to remember. Kilowog was as good as his word, training them to make whatever constructs he order and punishing them with physical training when they failed. As it turned out Arisia was the best. She was able to make whatever Kilowog wanted with only one or two mistakes and they held up reasonably well under his assaults. Soranik was second. She was able to make constructs but they were fragile and couldn't stand up to the trainers assaults for very long. Shinji was fourth and the opposite. Perhaps because of his training as an Eva pilot whatever construct he made were iron hard and couldn't be broken no matter what Kilowog through at him. However he had trouble moving beyond basic blocks and shapes. Fraggle was the weakest. He could barely make anything advanced and it wasn't very strong. However the physical training seemed to bore him more than anything else, while it left Shinji sore and exhausted at the end of every day. After about a week of just making things, they moved onto free form combat. First up were Arisia and Soranik who were fairly evenly matched. However Arisia's ability to hold her constructs gave her the victory. Next up was Shinji against Fraggle. In this area Shinji excelled. It was almost like fighting in his EVA again where everything was controlled by his will. His former combat experience came to the forefront as the rock man started by firing a laser at him. Shinji threw up a shield that absorbed the blast, a shield that looked like an A.T. field. Shinji dropped the shield and formed a pallet rifle on instinct and began firing at Fraggle. The trainee threw up his own shield, but it only held for a second before collapsing under the hail of bullets. The rock alien stood under the hail of bullets and launched himself at Shinji who dodged on instinct. As the trainee flew by he willed a hand into existence, a hand that looked like an EVA's claw. The hand grabbed onto the trainee and straining Shinji pulled the trainee over his head and slammed him into the ground. He hovered, waiting to see if Fraggle would get back up. After a moment he pushed himself to his feet and turned to face Shinji, before launching himself toward Shinji, only to meet a wall of green.

"Enough" Kilowog said.

"Not bad kid" the man praised him, and Shinji blushed. It went like that for another week. The four of them were paired off for individual combat, with the loser doing physical work as punishment. Shinji won more than he lost, but he still performed quit a few exercises. The final week was basic hand to hand combat, incase their rings failed them and they had no other options. Since Fraggle was too large and strong for the other's to face equally, he was work exclusively with Kilowog.

"But what if we meet someone like him with a dead ring?" Shinji asked.

"You either run or get fragged" Kilowog said. So in the end Shinji took turns sparring with Arisia and Soranik, and taking a time out while they spared with each other. It was only a crash course in hand to hand, but it was more than he had ever received, even at NERVE, and at the end of the three weeks of training he was in the best shape of his life.

"All right poozers, it's been almost a month and all of you have made good progress" Kilowog said.

"So what now sir?" Fraggle asked.

"Now, it's time for your first mission to see if you're ready to become fully fledged lanterns" Kilowog said.

"There's a warship of unknown origin that's attacked and decimated three worlds. Are job is to find it and stop it" Kilowog said.

"Just the four of us against something like that? Is that possible?" Shinji mumbled to himself.

"As green lanterns, it is our duty to make it possible" Soranik said.

"That's it exactly. Remember, your rings run on will. I you got the will, nothing can stop you" Kilowog said holding up his ring. The others did as well, and when Shinji did, he felt something unfamiliar, pride, and excitement.

"Alright poozers, let's get to it" Kilowog said.

**Well, next chapter up. If Shinji still seems shaky and uncertain, that's because he is. Remember he's always hesitant until he's actually in action. I also didn't want to make him a Gary Stue, so I'm also trying to have him grow into his role as a lantern and as a hero. His evolution will continue when I merge this story with young justice. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. This is Chapter 4 of Green Lantern rebirth. These first few chapters are a prequel of sorts, of Shinji's introduction to the corp and his first mission that will send him to earth and unite him with the team for the first time. **

**Now since I didn't do this with the first Chapter, here is the disclaimer. I do not own Green Lantern, Young Justice, or Evangelion. **

**Now on with the Show. **

It took about an hour's flight to reach the war ship. Before they left, Kilowog made sure they charged there rings. The first time Shinji charged his ring was an interesting experience. It didn't hurt, just felt like a warm energy pouring into him, and he felt his ring go from half full to brimming. It was also the first time he heard the lanterns oath, an oath that filled him with a small amount of pride.

"_In brightest, day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evils might, beware my power, green lanterns light"_ He recited in his mind again. The oath made him less anxious about being here, about being a lantern. Once they had the warship in sight, he buried his fears and worries the way he did before fighting an angel.

"So what's the plan sir?" Fraggle asked.

"Fraggle, you're with me. Arisia, Soranik, and Shinji you're squad two. While the two of us distract them and draw their fire, you three sneak in, find the bridge, and take it out." Kilowog explained.

"Are you serious?" Soranik asked.

"It could work. The three of us are small enough to sneak aboard and stay hidden as long as they're occupied" Shinji explained.

"You've got it kid" Kilowog said.

"Don't tell me you're going along with this?" Soranik asked.

"He's our commanding officer. Besides, I've done crazier things that have worked" Shinji said.

"Would you rather wait here _trainee_ Sinestro? What would your old man think?" Kilowog asked and Soranik blushed.

"Fine" Soranik agreed.

"Wait here. Come on stone skin" Kilowog said and flew off.

"You better make sure nothing happens to Soranik fleshling" Fraggle growled before following.

"What was that about?" Shinji asked Soranik.

"Nothing" She said blushing again.

"Oh, what was that about your dad?" Shinji asked.

"Do you ever stop asking questions?" Soranik snapped, causing Shinji to flinch.

"I'm sorry" He said. Looking away. At that moment explosions started around the warship.

"That's our quo" Arisia said and flew toward the warship. Shinji and Soranik followed her and they flew slowly and quietly under the ship where Arisia cut a hole in the underside of the hull with her ring. Once they were inside they made their way up the ship to where they thought the bridge was, until they heard shouting. Hiding around the corner they waited as the shouting grew louder.

"Release me!" The female voice shouted.

"Quiet slave. It is because of you that we have drifted this far off course" Another voice growled.

"Shinji peeked around the corner to find two reptile like aliens dragging a third figure in chains, a figure that made Shinji blush despite the circumstances. It was a slender yet muscular girl with Orange skin about a shade darker than Arisia's, long red hair that would make Asuka explode in a jealous rage, and a figure that went beyond anything he had ever seen, even on Misato. She was wearing what looked like rags wrapped around her hips and breasts and her hands were incased in manacles that covered her own hands.

"What do we do?" He hissed.

"We rescue her of course" Arisia hissed back.

"We keep to the mission and free here once the hostiles have been dealt with" Soranik Argued. Unfortunately there argument was solved for them when the girl slammed one of her captors into the wall and swinging around cracked the other over the head with her manacles. The first guard regained his senses and aimed a crackling spear at her. On instinct Shinji stepped out from around the corner and blasted the guard with a laser, blowing him backward. He didn't get up again.

"Freeze!" The one who had been cracked over the head shouted, having recovered quickly. Arisia and Soranik hit him with two laser of their own knocking him out.

"Who are you?" The girl asked suspiciously

"We're Green lanterns, we're here to help" Arisia said holding up her hands in peace.

"We must hurry and find the bridge before someone else comes" Soranik warned.

"I can lead you to the bridge of the ship if you free me" The girl said holding up her manacled hands.

"Ok, I'll have you cut out in a jiffy" Arisia said.

"There is not time to waste on that" Soranik said walking forward.

"We're not just leaving her" Arisia argued. Soranik ignored her and looking at the handcuffs concentrated. A small key formed and inserted itself into the manacles, and with a click they fell away.

"My father say's that you should observe a situation and figure out the most expedient way to solve it. It's not always about blasting things" Soranik said. Arisia just glared at her.

"Okay, lead us to the bridge please" Shinji asked the girl trying to diffuse the situation. The girl nodded and raising off the ground flew down the corridor. The three lanterns looked at each other and followed. They met two more guard patrols on the way to the bridge, but before Shinji and the others could raise their rings the strange girl blasted them with orange colored beams of energy from her hands. Even when the second squadron sounded the alarm and more aliens came rushing at them the girl just plowed through them.

"This is exactly what we were trying to avoid" Soranik said blasting two aliens that jumped at them.

"Just shut up and keep blasting" Shinji snapped at her as he swept two more aside with a sweep of green energy.

"We are here" The girl said when the last enemy was down. Her hands glowed and before they could stop her she blasted the doors open.

"What is the meaning of this?" A deep voice growled as the four figures stepped through the door. They found a crew of the ship gathered around the bridge controls. Setting in the captain's chair was a giant wearing black armor. The girl roared in rage and launched herself at the captain who stood and let her slam into him. With inhuman speed he grabbed he grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the floor. Shinji fired a blast at the giant but it barely fazed him as he raised his arm. It shifted into a blaster and fired a blue beam. Shinji threw up his shield, but the beam destroyed it, sending him flying across the room.

"Is that it, what's given my crew so much trouble are three brats?" He said in a low rumbling voice. Shinji picked himself up as Soranik and Arisia finished taking down the bridge crew.

"Aggressor, in the name of the green lantern corp I place you under arrest. Disarm yourself and surrender" Soranik ordered holding up her ring.

"_Is she serious?" _Shinji asked himself as the monster chuckled.

"Alright, I surrender, not" He said and both his arms turned into blasters and he began firing plasma blast from one and sound waves from the others. The three lanterns dodge and fired lasers at him but his arms shifted to a shield that blocked him. However, he forgot about the girl who stood up and blasted him from behind, causing him to cry out in pain.

"You back biting little" The man said but was interrupted by a barraged of lasers from the three lanterns along with the girls own blasts. The man went to his feet under the barrage, but then with a roar launched himself upward, crashing into Arisia and pinning her to the ceiling of the ship.

"You first" He said as his hand shifted into a knife. A green Eva claw wrapped around him and with all his will Shinji hurled him into the main control consol of the ship, causing an explosion and alarms to blare. The black armored warrior pushed free of the wreckage without a scratch.

"You're all dead, I don't care if the reach wants you, I'll bring you to them in pieces" He growled at the orange girl.

"We can't stop this guy" Shinji said, fear going through him.

"Hey, if you take that attitude, we're dead. Besides I fought a guy a lot bigger and more powerful than this" Arisia said as she continued to fire at the armored behemoth.

"If you are talking about the victory over Krona, you had the whole core behind you. We don't even our instructor" Soranik said firing as well.

"Wait, how did you beat Krona?" Shinji asked firing himself trying to keep the monster pinned down.

"We threw a planet at him" Arisia said dodging as the monster tried to come at her again. He fire plasma blasts at them and tried to slice them with arm blades, and it was all they could do to keep out of the way. The orange girl blasted as well and fought him hand to hand, but the black behemoth seemed invincible.

"I've got an idea, but you need to keep him busy", he told them and landed on the deck. Taking his will he focused as hard as he could, remembering the battle with the fight angel, and most importantly the positron cannon he had used to kill it. It was hard, like pushing a boulder up a mountain but he didn't give and an after what seemed an eternity the canon took shape, the size of the construct crumpling metal. A green hard light replica of the targeting computer appeared over his face, the sight quivering.

"_Come on"_ he urged it frantically as the three others fighters were slowly overwhelmed by the beetle, but he was so engrossed with playing with them he didn't notice the gigantic canon of the lantern behind him.

Finally the sight locked into place on the black beetle warrior.

"Get clear!" Shinji shouted and the three girls flew clear as the black beetle turned to face him. Shinji pulled the trigger and he felt the cannon leap and the energy beam fire.

"Oh" The beetle said as the beam that had punched through the A.T. field of the defensively strongest angel hit him from less than ten feet.

Outside the ship Kilowog and Fraggle had noticed the lasers stop firing.

"What now sir?" The rock alien asked.

"Now we go in and help them" Kilowog said. They began to fly toward the ship when the front exploded outward

"Hurry stone skin" Kilowog said. They flew through the wreckage to see the three lanterns were mostly alright. Arisia and Soranik had nicks and cuts from the beetles blades, and Shinji was breathing hard, feeling like he had run a mile. The orange girl was in the best shape of them.

"What happened?" Kilowog asked. Soranik gave him a brief rundown of the beetle warrior and how Shinji had blasted him.

"You fired a positron canon inside a ship? What were thinking?" Kilowog bellowed.

"We couldn't beat him, so I didn't know what to do" Shinji said staring at his feet.

"Lantern Kilowog, Lantern Ikari is correct, it was the only thing that was able to beat that warrior" Arisia said. The trainer just snorted.

"Well, let's go find him" Kilowog said.

"Wait, what about her" Shinji asked gesturing to the Orange girl.

"Who are you?" Kilowog asked.

"My name if Princess K'oriander of Tameran" K'oriander stated.

"Well princess, looks like you got no problem breathing in space, so you'll stick with us until we find this invincible warrior" Kilowog said and flew out into space, the others following.

"You alright Soranik?" Fraggle asked.

"Yes" She said.

"How are you doing?" Shinji asked K'oriander

"I thank you for freeing me" She said reluctantly.

"Hold" Kilowog said and they came to a stop in front of the black beetle. He was floating unconscious, heavy scorch marks on his armor that were rapidly being repaired.

"Okay, good work" Kilowog said incasing the beetle in a green sphere.

"Now we'll just take him back to Oa" He said, but at that moment the warrior came back to consciousness.

"Sorry meat, but you're not catching, me, not today" He said and disappeared in a blue flash.

"Self destruct?" Soranik asked.

"Teleported" Kilowog said examining the energy signature with his ring.

"Alright princess, I you don't mind coming back to Oa and tellin your story, maybe we can get you home" Kilowog said.

"It seems I do not have a choice" K'oriander said and together they flew back toward Oa.

**Ok, newest chapter up. I you're wondering what the black beetle from young justice invasion was doing with the Citadel, they were helping transport Starfire to the reach for experimentation. Next chapter Shinji will meet Hal Jordan and John Stewart and will head to the earth of Young Justice. There will be a few chapters of him meeting with Robin Kid flash, Speedy and Aqualad individually, about a month before the meeting at the Hall of Justice at the beginning of the series. Till next time. **


End file.
